


Not Always the Way You Thought

by star_nerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Potentially NSFW, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, anti-harem, bara, kind of, might add more universes, not in the beginning, probably, reader isnt in a good place, should i add fresh?, socks are scandalous, tag are gonna consistently change, tall skeles, these are the questions i ask myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_nerd/pseuds/star_nerd
Summary: Life is not always the way you thought it would be. y/n's life was ok though, at least that's what she always thought. she wasn't bothered how it was, not until she realized what it could be. she never new that is could be so much more. Especially with the skeletons she had in her closet.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Not Always the Way You Thought

You gave out a long and exasperated groaned as you hugged yourself, a shiver trailing its cold fingers up your spin. The rain kept pouring down as you made your way through the streets, the weight of your drenched clothes making each step you take a chore. You deeply regret your decision to walk home after waiting an hour for your mother to pick you up, only for her to call that she wouldn't be able to make it.

You smiled and sighed in relief as the sight of the apartments you where staying at came into view. You jogged over to the stairs that lead to the top rooms of the apartment. You made your way up and wrung the water out of the end of your shirt out.

As you approached your home. You eyed the man exiting your front door, His clothes disheveled. As he finished buttoning his pants and giving you a nod as he passed you on his way out of the complex. You weren't alarmed, this was a normal thing to come home to.

You always knew why they were here and why your mother was never there for you when you need her. You knew how she felt about you, what pain you brought to her. You had tried to talk her away from these one-night stands... that didn't go so well.

\----

"You need a therapist, Mom!" Your face burned as thick tears rolled down your red face. You're not too sure how this conversation started. 

You were quietly making dinner for the two of you. Your mother came home with a sway in her step and the sharp smell of liquor on her breath and, that was enough for you to just lay her down and try and ignore the sick feeling that grew in your gut. You had just finished and turned to go get bowls when a crash of glass sounded. There was one of the bowls in pieces on the ground. She then had started to grab plates and china and smashed them to the ground in an abrupt fit of anger, as she yelled incoherently. You yelled back and, soon, you both were yelling at one another.

"Shut up, just shut up!" She screamed as she held her face looking away from you. You winced as you heard soft crying from her, muffled but the hands covering her face. You reached out an arm to her you face softening, you opened your mouth to say something, anything to comfort the women before you. You felt like this was your fault. You always felt that way. 

"Mom-"

"Get out... " she hissed with hatred as she trembled slightly. you opened your mouth to question but, your mother beat you to it. "I said get out!" she yelled and pushed shoved you towards the door. You called out to her and tried to regain control of the situation, but, soon you were in the hallway with your mother glaring at you with anger, "I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear about or from you. I don't want you!... " and with that, the door slammed in your face leaving you in the dim outside light of the upstairs hallway. You stood there dumbfounded, you didn't know what you wanted to do.

\----

Just like now, as you look at the door with hesitance. Its been five minutes since the man left, but your anxiety was still there. You could smell the alcohol on him, and you knew you'd smell it on her too.

No. you didn't want this tonight. It was always the same, she would get upset and kick you out and break things and sometimes even hit you. It... hurts. Not just physically but mentally as well. The things she said. The things she did. You knew that she hated to see you, to think of you and what memories you brought with your existence. She would always apologize in the morning and make you breakfast and fill your ears with sweet words and motherly love, but it never ended up making you feel better.

Sadly you were wet and, it was still raining. You had no choice but to go inside. You put your hand on the doorknob and sighed, knowing what was on the other side. You were not going to stay the night. All you wanted to do was get cleaned up, grab your umbrella, and leave. 

Opening the door, you peered in the dark living room, glad to see it was unoccupied. It was, however, a mess of clothes, bottles, and other trash scattered around carelessly. You didn't care about it though, you had to be quick before your mom noticed your arrival.

Hurrying in, you scrambled as quietly as you could to your room, avoiding the scattered trash and clothes. You walked past your mom's room and paused for a moment. You felt relieved when you heard snoring. In a moment, you quickly entered your room and stripped down your clothes before grabbing a towel and headed to the bathroom. You started the shower and washed the grim and stickiness the rain had left you with. As quick as you wherein, you were out and a towel wrapped around you. 

You headed back to your room and put on a chocolate brown sweater and decided black leggings were the best so you could but on your dark blue rainboots on. You grabbed a small black shoulder bag with little stars on it, You grab your phone and wallet along with other things putting it in the bag. 

You made your way to the mirror to brush your red wavey hair. You remember your mother telling you a while back that gingers don't have souls. You had started to dye your after that, sadly your hair fell out and, you had to fully grow out your hair again. You don't even think your mother really cared about your hair in the end, and you decided that you preferred it the way it was. It was still short, coming down to your neck.

You looked like your mother from, same small nose and roundness in your features. The light tan freckles on your cheeks and nose made your face look like a mess. It was nice though, you were glad they were light and almost unnoticeable, unlike the reddish bags under your eyes. 

Your eyes, oh how you despised them, to say the least. Those balls of heather with little rays of periwinkle shining through. They were his eyes. Eyes your mother remembered and hated.

You looked away, feeling pained to have to look at them anymore. You grabbed your bag and umbrella and headed out.

On your way towards the door, you heard groaning and the sound of your mother's bedroom door squeaking open. You stood in fear, the dead of turning around to face her.

"y/n?" you couldn't face her, you noped the fuck out of their as fast as you could and hurried down the hall to the stairway.

You held the strap of your purse close to you as you made your way down the steps, opening the umbrella to shield yourself from the downpour. Glancing up, you watched the rain hit your see-through umbrella. You always loved how rain sounded.

Returning your view to the street, you slowly made your way towards your favorite cafe. Passing others here and there, you looked ahead to see the small lit cafe. It was small but cozy, and you loved coming to this place when feeling down. 

Entering, you were met with a gust of warm air and the smell of sweets and fresh bread envelope you. You greeted the rabbit lady you stood behind the counter. She smiled at you as you approached the counter to order.

"One coffee, please," you asked. After paying and receiving the said item, you thanked the rabbit lady and sat down in one of the corner booths and sipped on the coffee.

You liked monsters, or at least you liked the ones you had met. You never got many up in the town where you had lived. After leaving the underground, they seemed to want to stay close together, a few outliers heading off to start something new.

You stared out the window and watched the rain hit the glass and smiled to yourself as you saw them slide down, in your head you pictured it being a race. You take a sip of coffee and nettle down in the booth. This wasn't so bad...


End file.
